Coffee buddies
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Jo & Henry share a moment late a night at the morgue (another take from the one in episode 16 without Molly this time)
**Hey ! So here another one shot (sorry for the sequel of the other i should have wrote a long time ago but I'm not very much inspired by it for now so I'll work on it later). Anyway, I thought about a new one shot in which things turn out a bit differently. Remember on episode 16 when Henry and Molly are at the morgue after their date ? ¬¬; well according to the promo pictures, Jo was supposed to catch them... And bonus point : she had two coffees mugs with her.. So it means what it means, she wanted to spend some time with Henry and just decided against it when she saw him with Molly. On the episode itself, this scene has been totally erased so it's like it never happened. So I kinda wanted to make it happen in my own way and with no Molly because why ? So it's super short and mega fluffy (I was in a cute mood yesterday) I hope you'll enjoy.**
 **Once again sorry for the typos, I'm not bilingual, neither a dictionary, English isn't my native language so be nice ;)**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

* * *

I couldn't get anything done, it was past 10pm and I was still at work, why was I still at work while there was nothing left to do, no cases, no paperwork.. So why couldn't I just go home and try to catch up some sleep ?  
I couldn't because the only thought of Henry dating her, was driving me nuts and that was totally insane.  
The guy could date anyone he wanted, I was even the one to encourage him. So why on this freaking Earth this was bothering me so much ?  
 _« you know why Martinez, you like the guy.. just ask him out » « shut the hell up »_  
But deep down that was true.. I somehow started to develop feelings for Henry, whether I wanted to believe it or not. And frankly I still didn't know why he was so obsessed with Molly.  
Well, yes he clearly stated that I wasn't his type... Wait what ? Anyway... Of course he had the right to like her but she was just so... Weird.. And crazy.. And sadomasochist.. And did I mention « weird »?  
If at least he wanted to try new things at love, he could have done with another woman, a quiet one. I'd never thought he'd be into someone like her.  
No judgments, she has to pay her bills like everyone else.

I sighed for the billion time since I've decided to spend the evening in the office. My eyes locked on the coffee machine and when I went up there to make one. I had a feeling inside of me.  
I couldn't explain it but I felt like Henry was there. Any particular reason ? : yes, I heard the bell coming from the elevator and I knew there was no else than Henry that could get here at that time of the night.  
I didn't know what's gotten into me, but I quickly rushed down to the morgue, bringing two cups of coffee with me.  
I knew he was here, I could feel it. Damn it, I sounded like a psychopath, didn't I ?

But I was kinda excited, Henry was at the morgue, it meant either his date was over or he didn't go and I couldn't hold it anymore. I was going to spend a whole evening with him and I thought bringing coffee would help him to remain awake because knowing him, he would probably stay here very much longer that it should be allowed.  
He certainly had a theory about our current or non current case, whatever but I was pretty sure he was mean to stay there that night.

But when I actually got there, I stopped right into my tracks. I should have known.  
Molly was there, with him, they were standing, facing each other, they were only talking but I had a feeling it wouldn't last.  
I felt my heart ached. Why did I even bother ? Should I've been surprised ? This is Henry Morgan, of course he would never have dropped his date. The guy was far way too polite for this.  
I guess I must have stared way too much because I caught Molly's eye on me and then Henry himself who stared at me in disbelief. In my initial shock, I didn't realize I was already standing my own two feet at the entrance of the morgue.  
I saw Molly smirking at Henry. What does that even meant ?  
I don't know how I found the strength to speak...Because I knew there was a freaking frog down my throat

\- huh.. I'm sorry I've barged in. I didn't know you guys were here. I'm just going to walk back upstairs and head home for the night.

I was about to explode... I never felt that way before. Was it jealousy ? But it couldn't be only it... I was truly hurt, like someone was ripping my heart from my chest, planting a hundred knives on it.

But just when I turned off my heels I heard Henry's voice and his hand on my arm nearly made me lose my balance and drop the cups.  
I was confused, I didn't understand... Molly was still there and was smiling.

\- Jo, don't go. You can stay, I was about to work on the case and you will be very helpful. I didn't know you were still here.

I nervously shrugged

\- I wasn't supposed to...

I never finished my sentence but I heard Molly chuckled behind him.

\- would you care to join ?

He never said « us » but was he expecting me to play the third wheel? Henry Morgan, you're even more stupid than I thought you were in a relationship.  
Molly walked toward us and cleared her throat

\- you know, I think I'm the one who's going to head home for the night. I'm pretty sure you'll be more helpful than me Jo, you know Henry better than I do and both of you can work on some theories, I won't feeling at ease.

Henry didn't answer, he just nodded. Okay, what the hell was going on there ?

\- thanks for the dinner tho Henry but I think we can say we're even here. You already found your muse.

She winked at me and made her way out of the morgue. I couldn't help but stared until she disappeared on the elevator and then I felt Henry's breathe behind my neck. So close to me.. I closed my eyes, because damn did it feel good.

\- I assume one of those is for me, am I right ?

He was now standing in front of me, giving me that charming smile of his.

\- but Henry...I'm sorry... I never meant to end your date with Molly. Maybe you should enjoy your time with her.

 _« Burry yourself deeper Martinez, why not »_

He just scoffed

\- the date was fine but that's it. She's a great woman but I think we're both will be fine without the other, not in a relationship at least - he slowly removed one of the cup from my hand, his eyes never leaving me - shall we ?

He headed to his office and I blindly followed him, my heart surely pumping its whole blood.  
I took a seat next to him, because I just didn't want to face him, I wanted to be as close to him as I could, smell his cologne, looking at his features. All of this.

\- so is the case giving you the insomnia Jo ?  
\- huh ?

I didn't give a shit about the case, I was there for him. He grinned and all the sudden our faces were very close, like if I was moving just a inch, our lips would totally collide

\- no... I... Let's say I had a lot of my mind tonight and I was trying to focus on something else.

He didn't seem very convince. I rolled my eyes. He was way too smart. I hated when he was doing that.

\- very well then ! But I thought about some things and I would like to work on them, if you're willing to assist me.  
\- of course Henry ! I mean, I have nothing else to do tonight and nowhere to be, so yeah, let's get our heads into work.

And so the whole night went. We laughed and shared some anecdotes while working on the case and we're also were kinda flirty, drinking our coffees, our shoulders brushing, getting closer every time. I was nearly sitting on his laps by now and I was also getting very much sleepy.  
My head was resting on his shoulder and our cups were empty. I heard him yawned and laughed

\- Henry ! I think we should call it a night ! We're both tired and we did a pretty good work. You already worked out on all the theories and we'll talk about them to everyone tomorrow.

He closed the files and rested his head on mine and my heart sunk.. We were getting very much intimate and that couldn't be more accurate when his hand looked for mine and he interlaced his fingers with mine, bringing them to his mouth and kissed them.  
He got my attention and I quickly raised my head to meet his very tired eyes, he then whispered

\- thank you for staying tonight

I smiled back to him, shaking unto his hand that was holding mine

\- anytime Henry ! Someone always needs a good coffee buddy at night huh

He licked his lips, nodding and bring his face closer to mine and in my head a hundred thoughts were running, like « oh my god it's happening » I couldn't hold my breathe anymore and I was certain he could hear my non regular heartbeat.  
I lost train of every coherent thought and I closed the tiny gap left between us and our lips met for a very explosive and passionate kiss. We could tasted coffee on each other tongue and man that was surely delicious.  
It didn't last very long but I wished it had and when we back off from each other, we both had a slight blush all along our cheeks but we were happy.. Yes I think we were because that's exactly how I felt after that kiss.  
Henry then joked with me

\- that wasn't bad at all detective  
\- I know right ? So much for someone who isn't your type.

We both laughed and rested our forehead against each other

\- one can change his mind.  
\- I agree! I'm not regretting staying late tonight, I think it was worth it.  
\- I think it was too ! And we can be coffee buddies every time you want Jo.

He gave me an obvious smirk and I smiled and buried my face on his neck

\- my thoughts exactly !


End file.
